Individuals access and consume content using computing devices. The content may include text content, image content, video content, audio content, or combinations thereof. The content may be output by a computing device using a number of content output features. In an example, text content may be output by a computing device having a font size, a font type, a display brightness, a layout of a page, or combinations thereof. Individuals may manually modify the content output features according to the preferences of the individuals. However, it may be difficult for individuals to manually determine optimal content output features for accessing and consuming content.